


Wanting Forever

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack does his best to fix their relationship. A sequel to Not Enough.





	Wanting Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: HUGE hugs and Thanks to Shazz, my beta!! Adult rating for mature sex content.  


* * *

Wanting Forever 

The uncomfortable sensation of an insistent bladder woke Daniel from a dreamless sleep. He forced open sluggish eyes and paused while he got his bearings. Momentarily confused, he frowned before it registered where he was.   
His living room. It seemed he'd fallen asleep on his couch. He'd been drunk. Daniel rubbed his face, his rough, unshaven cheeks rasping the skin on his hands, until it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Jack. 

Oh God, Jack had been here too.

A soft snore stilled Daniel and he slowly turned towards the source. He sighed. Jack was still here, and Daniel felt ashamed of himself as memories of the previous night assailed his mind. What had he done? 

As quietly and as carefully as he could, so not to disturb the slumbering man, Daniel got up and gingerly made his way to the bathroom.

"Daniel?"

Daniel winced. He'd woken Jack up.

"Daniel? You okay?"

Jack had been aware the moment that Daniel had woken up, years of sleeping lightly, but had decided to stay quiet in order to give the younger man time to collect his thoughts, to remember. In answer to his question though, he received only the sharp sound of a forcefully closed door.

Sighing as he closed the bathroom door, Daniel realized that maybe he’d been a little too forceful as the slam reverberated around his skull. He ambled over to the toilet and relieved himself then stood over the sink and gazed in the mirror. Miserable eyes stared back. A soft knock startled him. 

"Daniel?"

"Go away, Jack," Daniel mumbled, tiredly.

"No can do, buddy."

"Please, just...just go." Daniel's voice sounded so defeated that Jack's heart ached.

"Danny, let me in. C'mon, let me help. Open the door," Jack pleaded softly, trying to open the locked door.

Ignoring Jack's requests to unlock the door, Daniel instead turned on the tap, letting the cold water run through his fingers, numbing them. His head ached in epic proportions now and he wished that he had his painkillers. He settled instead for a glass of water.

"Please, baby, open the door."

Daniel closed his eyes. Why didn't Jack just leave him alone? Why didn't he go…back to her? A small sob escaped. He grabbed the glass of water only to have it slip from his wet fingers and smash in the basin. Daniel just closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Daniel? You all right?" Jack's concerned and worried voice accompanied an almost frantic rattling of the door handle. "I heard a crash. Daniel?!"

"I'm fine, Jack," Daniel said, fearing for his bathroom door. "Just…just…"

"What? Just what?" 

"I'm fine!"

His lover was anything but fine, Jack knew this. He wanted to help him. Needed to. Jack had to make things right again. A yelp had Jack breaking the lock and barreling into the bathroom where he saw Daniel sitting precariously on the side of the bathtub clutching a bloody hand and staring in shock and bewilderment at what was once his door.

Jack quickly knelt in front of Daniel, reaching out to assess the damage. "Shit, Daniel!" He grimaced, grabbing at a towel. "What happened?" 

He hissed as Jack carefully uncurled uncooperative fingers. Daniel had started to pick up the broken shards in the sink basin but his unfocussed and blurry vision had prevented him from seeing the jagged edge of the glass resulting in him slicing his palm.

"Doesn't look too bad," Jack murmured as he gently wiped away the blood. "Don't think it needs stitches. A few band aids should do it," he said, pulling them out of the medicine cabinet. "What happened?" Jack looked up after receiving no reply for a second time. Daniel was just staring blankly at his now bandaged hand. Jack reached out and brushed his fingers along the younger man's cheek, hoping for a response. "Danny?"

Moving his head away from Jack's touch, Daniel whispered flatly, "Go home," the unspoken words, 'back to her,' left hanging bitterly in the air.

Frowning, Jack didn't like what he was hearing or seeing. His partner looked awful, pale and withdrawn, like he'd given up. Jack lowered his hand and sat back on his heels. "Daniel…" he started.

"I'm going to bed." And with that Daniel stood up and shakily made his way out of the bathroom leaving Jack staring after him. Jack gritted his teeth and blew out a breath in frustration. Boy, there was a lot of work to be done here.

Jack stayed at the apartment while Daniel slept. He called the mountain and requested personal days for himself and Daniel, then took a long hot shower before he spent the rest of the morning just pondering how they had reached this point, how things had come to this, why Daniel had thought he wanted to end it. If he was brutally honest with himself, he knew how and why it happened. Knew it was happening but didn't stop it. He supposed he'd been flattered by Carter's attention and blatant flirting, enough to let it blind him to the pain it was causing Daniel. Enough to think it was Daniel's problem. Enough to blame Daniel for the breakdown in their relationship and storm out on him. Jack roughly scrubbed his fingers through his hair. Oh God, he hadn't been there when Daniel's appendix had burst, he'd left him to go through that totally alone. Jack squeezed his eyes shut. How could he have done that?

The sound of the shower running informed Jack that Daniel had gotten up. He rubbed his face hard and made his way to the small kitchen to start the coffee, making himself a solemn promise that he was going to fix his relationship with the man he loved.

Daniel silently walked into the kitchen and sat down. He knew that Jack would still be there, secretly relieved that he was. He nodded a 'thank you' as a mug of coffee and a glass of something fizzing appeared in front of him.

"You hungry?" Jack asked quietly, receiving a negative headshake in response.  
"You should eat something. Toast?"

"'m not hungry."

Jack nodded and pursed his lips. The mother-hen in him wanted Daniel to eat, the lover in him needed to make things better. He sat down opposite the younger man.

"How's your hand?"

"It's fine. Jack!" Daniel hissed as Jack started to reach out to see for himself.  
"Leave it."

The older man sighed but acquiesced to Daniel's quiet order to leave his hand alone and sat back. He took in a deep breath and blew it out, saying softly, "We need to talk." 

Daniel paused in mid-drink. Nodding, he placed his mug on the table with an audible thud. He didn't lift his eyes, never once made eye contact with Jack. If this was it, if this was the end, he didn't want Jack to see in his eyes, the utter devastation and pain of his heart shattering. 

It seemed that the good things in life for Daniel always ended. He'd learned from an early age to just accept the cruel fate life dealt him and move on. Simple. But it never got any easier. Accept and move on and this time was no different. 

For a long time Daniel had been afraid to fully commit himself to his relationship with Jack, years of loneliness and rejection had taken their toll. Not that Daniel didn't want to. God knows, he did. It wasn't the physical act of sex either that worried him, on the contrary, many-a-night Daniel fantasized about them making love, Jack deep inside of him, stroking tantalizingly, driving Daniel wild, and he would always cry out Jack's name as he brought himself to completion. 

It was the emotional fallout that scared Daniel if, no, when, they broke up. Daniel wanted so much to be able to give Jack his all, his whole being, his heart, but couldn't. He just couldn't. And now their relationship was going to end and Daniel needed to finish it with what was left of his dignity and pride. Accept and move on. 

When Jack didn't say anything else, Daniel sighed. No, it never got any easier. "Sorry," he whispered.

Jacks eyebrows shot up. "For what?"

The younger man shrugged. "Last night?" he offered tentatively.

"Last night? I don’t…"

"You shouldn't have come. Should've been…" Daniel chewed his lip, really not wanting to finish what he was going to say.

"With Carter?" Jack guessed and watched as Daniel screwed his face up in angst.  
"You’re wrong, Daniel. I was where I wanted to be. Here, with you." He watched Daniel's knuckles turn white as he clenched his fists, but Jack continued regardless.  
"I love you. You, Daniel. Not Carter. It's always been you." Jack paused. "Daniel, look at me, please."

The younger man ignored him and still resolutely refused to lift his eyes. Jack hated seeing how much Daniel was hurting. He needed to touch him; to comfort him but Daniel's body language screamed keep away.

Jack sighed and continued. "The flirting was only a little harmless fun. A game. I thought it would take the focus off us at the mountain, y'know, that 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' bullshit. I'm sorry if it..."

"If it what, Jack?" Daniel suddenly ground out through clenched teeth.

Jack, wide eyed and at a loss for words, just stared at Daniel's bowed head.

Daniel had sat there and listened to Jack explain…just what, he wasn't quite sure, but nothing had really changed. Okay, Jack had said that he loved him and not her, but a game? Jack thought it was a game?! 

"If it what, hurt me? Broke my heart? Ripped my soul in two? WHAT?"

Jack recoiled at Daniel's outburst and was now staring into hurt, angry eyes.

"Do you even realize, Jack, what that did to me?"

"I'm sorry, Da…"

"Don't! Just don't." The anger faded just as quickly as it had erupted.

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Jack repeated quietly. "I didn't see. I admit I'm an idiot. An asshole. You're my partner, my lover. I should've seen what was happening but…" Jack grimaced. "I'm really sorry. I love you."

"Do you, Jack?"

"What? Yes, yes I do," Jack replied with conviction.

Daniel looked hard at Jack. "Enough to finish this game with her?"

Jack stared at the younger man. Daniel had said so much more in that one simple question.

"Danny, Don't Ask, Don't Tell…"

"Is archaic crap, Jack. Don't hide behind it."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Jack abruptly stood up, frustrated at the turn of the conversation. "Daniel, I happen to be an Air Force Officer, or have you forgotten? Don't Ask, Don't Tell is a rule I have to abide by! Like it or not!" he shouted.

"Fuck you, Jack! It's a convenient excuse you're using because you want her!" Daniel shouted back trying very hard to fight the tears wanting to fall.

It was anger and frustration talking, Jack knew this. Daniel was upset and hurting and Jack was doing a piss-poor job of fixing anything. He took a deep cleansing breath and spoke very softly. "Daniel. I love you. I want you. It's always been you."

Daniel closed his eyes, the tears he fought to keep at bay slowly made their way down his face. 

Jack reached out and gently thumbed them away. "I want you, Danny, want to kiss you, and want to hold you. I want to be with you. You, Danny," he whispered. "Want to caress you, worship you…..make love to you, even if I have to wait I will because I love you so much." Jack's soothing voice calmed the rage that had been boiling within Daniel.

"It's not enough, though," the younger man whispered brokenly.

"Yes, yes it is, baby. I love you."

"No, it's not enough for you." _Not enough for me!_ Daniel surprised himself at his sudden overwhelming feelings. He needed Jack, needed all of him. He wanted him.

Jack felt Daniel tense. "What?" he asked carefully.

"It's not enough…"

"Danny, it…" 

"No, Jack. Me. It's not enough for me!" Daniel looked at Jack through tear-soaked eyes and smiled. "I love you and I'm sorry." He put his fingers over Jack's lips to stop any reply. "No, let me finish. I'm sorry, I didn't believe in us. I always trusted you, Jack, I always will but…I didn't trust me…" He smiled a sad derisive smile before continuing. "I didn't trust me not to screw 'us' up." 

Jack took Daniel's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I felt threatened by Sam, I suppose I still do," the younger man whispered uncertainly. "I can't be that way with you openly, you know, the flirting, those smiles….I know what we have has to stay a secret and I would never do anything to jeopardize that, I hope you know that, Jack," he said looking at Jack sincerely, Jack smiled. "I just…" Daniel lowered his eyes again, "I just didn't think I was enough for you. I couldn't let myself totally fall in love with you, couldn't let myself want you, that way….I was waiting for us to end."

"Daniel…"

"But I do love you, I do. I'm so in love with you, Jack."

Smiling softly, Jack blinked back his own tears. His heart swelled with love at Daniel's words. He gently cupped his lover's face, his thumbs caressing away the dampness on Daniel's cheeks and stared deeply into the glistening blue eyes, conveying in that look all the love he had for him. Daniel smiled a smile that illuminated his whole face.

"Beautiful," Jack whispered in awe as Daniel bit his lip bashfully. Jack brushed his thumb over the captured lip. "No, don't do that," he said on a breath, then leaned in and replaced his thumb with his mouth.

Daniel closed his eyes as Jack's lips gently fluttered over his own, his arms wrapped around his lover's body of their own volition as a needy moan escaped his throat and the dam of emotions burst. 

Jack gasped as Daniel pressed his body against him and ran his tongue over his lips requesting entrance. He angled his head and opened to his lover, threading his fingers through the soft, sandy hair.

Grabbing Jack's head, Daniel thrust his tongue deep into the sweet cavern of his mouth. Needy, urgent moans now came from both men as they tried to devour each other. Dire need of oxygen drove them apart and Jack then took the advantage and latched onto Daniel's pulse-point and kissed, licked, and nibbled his neck until his knees gave out as passion exploded between them.

"Oh God…Jack, Jack! Now, need you now!" Daniel panted.

Jack hesitated and looked at his lover. Daniel's eyes were black with lust, pupils dilated, his face flushed with arousal and Jack thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

The hesitation caused Daniel to frown slightly, uncertainty coloring his features. "Jack?"

Blinking and smiling, Jack assured his lover, "I love you Daniel Jackson. With all that I am." He continued softly, "Please don't think you have to do this…"

Daniel kissed him tenderly. "I know that, but I want to. I love you," another kiss, "I want you," an enticing lick, "I need you, Jack, please make love to me." 

That was all Jack needed to hear. He growled and kissed Daniel fiercely. Tongues danced, hands roamed, and clothes shed as the couple awkwardly made their way to the bedroom and Jack literally swept Daniel off his feet and they fell onto the bed together in a tangle of limbs.

Daniel cried out as his hard cock brushed against his partner's, new sensations exciting every nerve ending. Jack didn't let up and swallowed the cry in a deep kiss, his tongue sensually excavating Daniel's hot mouth as he let his fingers dance over Daniel's rosy pert nipples. 

"Oh God…Jack…oh…oh…"

Jack pulled back and hovered over his extremely aroused partner.

"Hi," Daniel smiled up at his lover.

"Hi, yourself. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah."

"This isn't freaking you out?" Jack murmured as he gently rocked his body, sliding their cocks together creating a delicious friction.

Daniel sucked in a breath and arched his back, "Oh, God no…..n...not freaking out."

Jack lowered his mouth to the younger man's ear. "What do you want?" he breathed hotly.

"You," Daniel simply replied.

Jack raised his eyebrows and regarded his virginal lover. "We could do this…" he suggested and rocked his hips again.

Daniel mewled. "No..."

"I could blow you…swallow you deep…"

"Fuck! Jack…" the younger man whimpered, shaking his head. "I want…I want…"

Jack slowly thrust his hips again, mashing their cocks together. Daniel reached up and pulled Jack's head down, their mouths already opened wide when they crashed together in a frenzied kiss.

"You, Jack, I want you," he breathed into Jack's mouth, leaving no doubt as to what he wanted. 

Looking hard at his lover, Jack saw only unadulterated need and love. He knew what Daniel was asking; he briefly wondered if Daniel knew himself until a tube of lubricant suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"Make love to me, Jack," Daniel requested softly as he pressed the lube into Jack's hand.

Jack's heart soared. At last he could show Daniel just how much he loved him, how much he meant to him and he kissed him so sweetly, so lovingly, that it brought tears to Daniel's eyes.

Slowly making his way down Daniel's body, Jack kissed and licked, paying special attention to all the sensitive places. He sucked on the dusky pink nubs until they were hard and tender with want, then licked his way down over ribs and dipped a wet, probing tongue into his lover's bellybutton, swirling it around until Daniel's body thrummed. Encouraged, Jack went lower, burying his nose in the pubic hair at the base of Daniel's hard throbbing cock, deeply inhaling his lover's musky scent of arousal.

Glancing up, Jack saw Daniel panting with want, his fists clutching the bed-sheets and chest heaving. A mantra of Jack's name spilled from a kiss-bruised mouth.

"Jack, Jack, oh Jack…"

With a broad sweep of his tongue, Jack licked from the base to the tip of Daniel's rigid, aching cock. Daniel thrust his hips up in reaction and he cried out as a bolt of sexual shock slammed through him. Jack gently lowered his lover's body and held it down as he circled the crown of Daniel's penis with his tongue, dipping into the slit to taste the pre-cum pooled there. He groaned at the taste. "Oh baby, you taste so good," he breathed then swallowed Daniel whole.

Daniel screamed out Jack's name as his cock hit the back of Jack's throat. When a cool, slick finger gently traced his perineum and stroked over the hole, Daniel shuddered and gasped as his orgasm tore through him and he came.

Jack swallowed quickly, his throat muscles gently working the over-sensitized head of Daniel's pulsing cock. He lovingly licked the now limp penis clean and gave it a soft kiss before making his way back up Daniel's boneless, sated body. He gave a snuff of surprise when Daniel suddenly surged up and kissed him, his lips yielded to the insistent pressure of the younger man and he opened them wide to let him in. Daniel moaned as his tongue swept inside Jack's mouth tasting himself there and he deepened the kiss for more.

Returning his lubed fingers to Daniel's ass, Jack started to stroke, groaning with lust as Daniel canted his legs wide open. He continued to make love to Daniel's mouth at the same time as his finger breached the ring of muscle. Daniel jumped at the unfamiliar intrusion but was so deeply aroused in a haze of euphoric bliss that any doubts and uncertainties were washed away in the tide of sensations flowing through him. So Jack inched his finger in a little more, slowly pumping it in and out, smiling as Daniel moaned softly and pushed his ass back. He added another finger to the stretched hole and plunged in deeper, watching, transfixed, as Daniel arched his body and threw his head back, growling low in his throat. The older man twisted his probing fingers, searching for that special place and then grinned when a violent shudder shook the body of his lover and a harsh, surprised cry flew out of his mouth.

"Oh! Oh my God, Jack! What…?" Daniel huffed out with a rough needy voice.

Jack stroked Daniel's prostate again. "'That feel good?" he breathed huskily.

"Oh God, ye-ah!" the younger man growled before he grabbed Jack's head again and kissed him hard with fervor. 

"Jack, I need you. Want you, Jack, want you now!" he panted in between kisses. "Need you, want you inside of me, now, Jack, now!"

"Are you sure, baby?" Jack stilled his squirming lover.

"I’m sure."

Removing his fingers, Jack positioned himself in between Daniel's legs, lifting them up and onto his shoulders. He slicked himself up, hissing at the coolness of the lube against his hot skin, and then lined his cock up with Daniel's twitching hole. He looked at his young lover and smiled. "I love you so much, Daniel," he said softly as he gently rocked his hips and started to push into Daniel's tight, velvety heat. 

Daniel gasped, his body going rigid as Jack breached his ass. "Je-sus!" he choked out with a sob.

"S'okay. Relax, Daniel. Oh God, please, relax," Jack squeaked in a strained voice.  
Daniel's ass was really, really tight. So tight! His muscles were squeezing Jack's cock so hard it that brought stinging tears to Jack's eyes. "Relax, baby. It’ll be good. Let me show you."

As Jack's words surrounded him, Daniel began to relax and Jack slid into him a little more. 

"Oh yeah, oh yeah. Feels so good. You feel so good, Danny. Love you, baby. Let me in, let me love you."

It seemed like an eternity, but eventually Jack was all the way in, fully sheathed inside Daniel's body. At first, Daniel had felt as though he was torn apart it hurt so much. He'd wanted to scream, he'd wanted Jack to stop, until his lover used his voice, used the power of words. Then it was wonderful. The feeling of being filled, of being whole. Of being home. Daniel sighed, his face glowing with the love he had for Jack, his partner, his lover. His soul mate. 

Jack kissed him softly. "I love you Daniel. You're my heart, my reason for living, my everything. Forever," he whispered, then kissed him again deeply and began to rock his hips, thrusting oh so slowly into Daniel's welcoming body.

Daniel moaned as Jack thrust in and out, moans that segued into groans as Jack increased his speed. Daniel met each thrust with one of his own, his fingers digging into Jack's shoulders as he hung on tightly. Jack then angled his hips and his cock began brushing the younger man's prostate on every stoke.

The assault on his happy button sent shock waves of orgasmic electricity through  
Daniel's body and cock, causing him to cry out, and he reached down, wrapped his fingers around it, and started to pump in time with Jack's thrusts.

"Oh, oh fuck! Yeah, come for me, baby," Jack forced out as he watched Daniel's hand work his cock.

Daniel grunted and speeded up. Jack followed suit then shouted out when the younger man came making his ass muscles squeeze and spasm. A scream of Jack's name accompanied a pearly fountain of cum.

That was all it took for Jack. The sight and feel of Daniel's orgasm tipped him over the edge, he slammed into his lover and came himself, filling the younger man with his release.

Jack eventually pulled his spent cock from his lover's ass with a wet plop and moved onto his side, bringing Daniel with him and kissed him softly. "That was incredible. You're incredible," he said breathlessly.

Daniel smiled.

"I meant what I said," Jack whispered, "about forever."

Kissing Jack again, Daniel reassured him. "I want that, too, Jack. I want forever, too."

They sealed their vows and then fell asleep wrapped around each other, happy, knowing that this was the first day of the rest of their lives….together. 

FIN


End file.
